City Of Angels
by sandlotus
Summary: Gaara dies, and Lee is left in despair. But he still feel, hears and sees Gaara everywhere. Even death cannot seperate them Disclaimer; dont own the Naruto characters
1. Chapter 1

1"Gaara! Please don't die..."

Lee lowered his head to the kazekage's shoulder as he wept for his friend. They had been discussing taking their friendship further...and then this happened. An unexpected battle. Everything in Suna had been going so well lately...noone had seen it coming.

But now; the you ng leader of the village was laying motionless. His expression was twisted with pain, his skin paler than normal.

"Lee...I'm sorry."

The redhead was soaked in his own blood...and the leaf was shaking with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Don't leave me! You promised. You promised that you would be fine. That this would be no big deal for you. You're Gaara of the Desert, for christs sake! You can't die!"

The young leader chuckled weakly.

"Don't be so sad. Death is inevitable. It happens to everyone sooner or later-.."

"But, Gaara...I don't want you to go. W-we...we were going to..to..."

He trailed off as his body shook with sobs.

"Yes, I know Lee. We were going to be more to eachother." He coughed dryly; blood trailing from his lips.

"But I can't last much longer..."

He saw a bright light and smiled softly.

"So beautiful..."

The older boy could feel his friends skin cooling off...he could feel the heart beat slowing down in the younger frame.

"Yes...you are. I love you, Gaara..."

Gaara was silent for a few minutes; and the leaf feared he had already left the earth.

"I love you too, Lee."

He breathed out shakily and smiled.

"I love you. Be happy. Don't grieve. It doesn't suit you."

Gaara took his last breath; his eyes closing slowly...

Leaving the leaf clutching onto him helplessly.

Lee dropped light kisses over Gaara's face, before burying his face into a shoulder as he shook violently.

"No! Gaara..."


	2. Chapter 2

--

It took a good hour for the sand shinobi to find their leader...and when they did, they were horrified by the sight.

Their dangeroius and fearless leader was soaking in a pool of his own bllod.

With the older leaf clutching onto his cold dead body as his own shook with heartbreaking sobs.

Noone could remove the leaf. He grew hysterical whenever someone tried. Whenever they told him that Gaara was dead and there was nothing that could be done anymore. Lee would hit and scream at the people trying to pry him away from the former kazekage until he could rush to his friends side once again.

"Gaara...I love you...so much."

They walked into the village with a respectful silence

There would be some that would be happy Gaara had died;

but noone would dare say anything with a redeyed and dangerous leaf ninja shooting deadly glares at the citizens as he carried Gaara's body. At one point he stopped in the center of the small community.

"_**Do you see what you did?! All your hate...your fear...he died to protect you. YOU KILLED GAARA! He laid his life on the line for you all...every day...it hurt him so much to be hated by the very people he protected.l But he never gave up! He made sure that you were all safe until the end. Even though none of you deserved it. You filthy, lousy, blind excuse for a human!"**_

Gaara's sister rushed from the kazekage tower as she heard the hysterical ranting and she grabbed Lee into a hug feeling her brothers cold body in her arms as well.

The leaf froze in shock before dissolving in tears as he fell to his knees; the blonde kunoichi following in the embrace.

"He didn't deserve this, Temari. He deserved to have just a little bit of happiness. Not be used like some sand village pawn. We loved eachother..and I-I c-could have...I could have protected him. I should have done more..."

Gaara's older sister stroked a finger down Lee's back reassuringly.

"Shh. Don't blame yourself. He wouldn't have let you protect him. he was the leader; that meant our fate was in his hands. So he did everything possible to keep the village safe. He lived and died for us...he never asked for the responsibility; but he accepted it in hopes that he would gain some respect. And he got yours...I think that mattered to him more than anyone elses."


	3. Chapter 3

--

Lee rose his tearfilled gaze to Temari; his face frozen with shock. "My respect? Why?"

The blonde eyed the young leaf incredulously. "Are you blind? He loved you as much as you love him."

Lee dropped his gaze to the dead body in his arms before pulling it closer to his body...hugging the deceased kazekage tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara. I love you..."

_I love you too, Lee..._

Brown eyes snapped up in shock and fear.

"Did you hear that?"

Temari rose an eyebrow slowly. "I think you need to get some rest, Lee. It's dead silent at the moment." She glanced around them pointedly. The surrounding villagers were all silent and still, their eyes closed and heads bowed in a respectful moment of silence for the deceased. It only pissed Lee off again. It was fake. They were all relieved that the demon of sand had passed away. They all saw him as the murderous icon he had used to be. Noone had seen the changed Gaara...the effort he put into protecting the village, the pain it caused him to sense his villages fear...and the hateful glares that were still shot at him when he wasn't looking.

Lee regripped at the cold body in his arms. The muscles were gradually stiffening into place, and although Gaara's expression wasn't peaceful, it was something to remember.Lee stared at the pale face, burning the features into his brain. He never planned to love another person. Gaara would be the only one to take his heart.

He sank back with a sigh; sitting on the ground with the kazekage's body in his lap. "I love you Gaara. I hope where you are now is better than where you were."

_How could it be better without you here with me?_

Lee glanced at Gaara's face incredulously before snapping his gaze to the blonde beside him.

"You had to have heard that!"

He got a suspicious glance in reply as the kunoichi touched a hand to his shoulder.

"Really, Lee. Get some rest..."

The leaf jerked away, and gazed into the porcelain body in his arms; his eyes slowly traveling to the face.

"G-Gaara...?"

_Yes, Lee?_


End file.
